


At the end of the world, or the last thing I see

by poagthemoth



Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (In Space) - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Mechs Album Week, kinda morbid though, set a few days before chapter's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poagthemoth/pseuds/poagthemoth
Summary: Mechs Album Week:Day 6: FictionA story of a doomed conversation on Outpost Rapunzel.
Relationships: Jack & Tommy Thumb (Once Upon A Time In Space)
Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205171
Kudos: 1
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	At the end of the world, or the last thing I see

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings:  
> \- alcohol  
> \- war talk  
> \- death talk  
> \- guns

"Remember that time I nearly got shot down trying to escape a group of resistance fighters who thought I had captured myself?" Corporal John Spratt remarked over the table lightly shaking the whiskey as he reminisced with a dry chuckle. He was better known as "Mad Jack" in the Resistance.

"Sure do, was all anyone talked about for a few days, had to record a whole fucking special on it Jack" The de-facto face of the Resistance's publicity sat directly across from him, Tom Thumb. He was sipping a pint of something slowly as glasses hid his face, Jack wasn't really sure.

"Huh, I remember that. Enough about war anyway, seen any good movies lately?"

"Yeah, I decided to watch a few in the past week to come up with some speech ideas you know. There's some fascinating movies salvaged from the Periphery here" Tom fiddled with a rifle that lay next to him on his seat as he sat here. 

"Like what?"

"One that's just 80 minutes of a guy just, falling over"

"That help with any transmission ideas?" He raised an eyebrow over at him.

"Haven't tripped over in 3 days"

They burst out laughing for a solid few minutes.

"Well you know Jack, not much else to do while we're surrounded"

"Yeah, least they haven't found the path through yet"

"Want me to send them a false one just to fuck with em?"

"Rosies wouldn't buy it, besides probably wouldn't make them lose more than a dozen if we sent them into the asteroids again"  
"Suppose so, it would be nice to send them something fun before I go though. Don't give me that look Jack you know as well as I do we need to start evacuating if we have a chance of beating Old Cole"

"Yeah they started this morning sending them to the nearest outposts still standing that are safe as can reasonably be at this stage"

"No one thought to tell Old Tom?"

"They only told me half an hour ago, and you know how quick news gets to me. It's not like mass scale yet though just those who probably can't fight"

"Well, we need all the guns we can get here for now if we want to have a fair chance against them when they break through" Tom stroked his rifle after saying this, Jack thought it strange at that moment but decided not to ask for more.

"Yeah, surprised we lasted this long here"

"You know what yeah? We've had real good luck here with everything we have been mostly untroubled at this outpost up until now except for the odd few spies that get executed brutally"

Jack drained the last of his whiskey and looked at Tom.

"Don't suppose you want to do one last shot before you leave? It's on me"

"Alright Jack, I can go for that. Might watch a movie or two before I go you know, not like they're gonna get through in the next few days with any luck" Tom took his hands off his gun and finished the glass in front of him.

Jack called to the bar "Waiter! Two shots of Rose Blood".

**Author's Note:**

> day 6 of mechs album week!!!  
> short one today kinda burnt out after writing 6k words in 5 days lol  
> title from the ghost of you by my chemical romance
> 
> thanks for reading  
> feel free to kudos and comment!!  
> twitter- poagthemoth


End file.
